invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma (An OC that only I, the creator of The Great Adventures of Robot Bee can use)
Emma is an ordinary girl in skool. Well, at least that's what everyone thinks. You'll see what I mean... Appearance Emma has dark brown hair in a braid, brown eyes and fair skin. She normally wears a purple shirt, blue jeans and a yellow jacket. She also wears a most treasured crystal necklace. Early Childhood When Emma was born on March 28 2000, she had a twin brother named Gabriel. Or Gabe, for short. She played with her brother and truly cared about his safety for around 6 years. Emma had the crystal necklace since she was five. When they turned 6 however, their parents were somehow hypnotized or something and got into a car crash and died. Very cruel parents, adopted them. Their new parents didnt look like the twins AT ALL. Their new parents had blond hair and blue eyes instead of brown hair and eyes. They thought it would be funny to separate them, by giving up Gabe for adoption. They then hypnotized Emma to make here almost no longer remember her brother. They then acted nicer to Emma to make sure that she would never remember her brother. WHAT A HORRIBLE LIFE! In The Present Emma has been happy since the cruel parents hypnotized her. However, since she was 8 years old, she has been having dreams with her brother, who she somehow recognized but doesn't remember exactly who he is and a certain big headed boy next to her brother. They have been telling her that she has powers. She never exactly believed them until she was 10, when they moved to a house next door to the Membrane house. She didnt attend school yet, though. When she was 13, her brother then came to the house she lived in and Emma instantly knew exactly who her brother was. Her cruel adoptive parents then revealed their true colors, said that they had an evil plan to ruin their lives forever, and left them alone in the house. Emma was shocked to know the truth. But now that she knew everything, she then was happy. She and her brother then attended skool, and met Dib. Emma then recognized Dib as that other boy in her dreams. She didnt mentioned the dreams though. Mainly because she thought it would be awkward. She then met Zim, and almost instantly knew he's an alien. Mainly because its obvious. She then lived her life as normal. To Be Continued... Personality and Other Info Emma is honest, kind, loyal, smart, funny and random. Her favorite foods are bananas, ice cream, pizza and bacon. Her powers are not exactly known BUT they do have a little something to do with music. 'Hint hint'. Her favorite colors are purple, blue, yellow and green. She also loves an anime called Ghost Hunt and she loves vocaloids. (Information that may or may not be useless may or may not be useless) Stories That She is Featured in invaderzimfanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Home..._Yay...